


Bedroom Secrets

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Wooseok quiere ir a casa de Hangyul para pasar la noche, pero Hangyul tiene un secreto en su habitación que no quiere que Wooseok vea.OHangyul tiene un pasatiempo único y Wooseok es un novio muy bueno.Historia originalmente escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 2





	Bedroom Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedroom Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437482) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



"Vayamos a tu departamento esta vez," dijo Wooseok sin aliento contra su boca, sus manos recorriendo la espalda de Hangyul.

Los ojos de Hangyul se abrieron en pánico cuando Wooseok lo besó, un poco borracho y necesitado. Hasta ahora había subvertido cada intento que Wooseok había hecho para ver su departamento, pero Wooseok estaba especialmente hambriento esa noche y no era bueno para decirle que no cuando Wooseok quería algo y cuando sus manos vagaban así. _Oh no._

"Bebé, el tuyo está mucho más cerca," dijo, pensando en el momento. "No quieres esperar, ¿verdad?"

"No me importa esperar," arrulló, besando su cuello lo suficiente como para no dejar una marca. "Vamos. No me importa si está desordenado."

"No está desordenado," dijo, sorprendido.

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?"

Hangyul tragó saliva. "No hay ningún problema en absoluto."

Oh, pero había un problema y era un problema que iba a hacer cualquier cosa para esconderlo.

Bueno, ese era su plan hasta que llegaron a su vecindario y se dio cuenta de lo bien que lucía Wooseok bajo las farolas. Las sombras en su piel lo hacían lucir tallado en mármol y la forma en que su suéter lo envolvía hizo que Hangyul quisiera llevarlo de regreso al asiento trasero de su auto.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y una vez que entraron, Wooseok lo acercó a él, todavía zumbando por el poco soju que había tomado antes. Hangyul lo presionó contra la puerta con un beso descuidado que le recorrió el cuello y la clavícula. Wooseok dejó escapar un suspiro agradable.

"Estaba equivocado," dijo feliz. "Tu apartamento está limpio."

"Te lo dije," se rió. Lo agarró y tiró de él hacia el sofá, donde podrían ponerse más cómodos.

"Espera," dijo Wooseok, deteniéndose antes de que terminaran en el sofá toda la noche. "Vamos a tu habitación. Quiero poder estirarme."

Una fuerte exhalación escapó de la nariz de Hangyul que Wooseok no captó. Esto iba a ser difícil.

"¿No quieres poner una película?" Preguntó Hangyul, su voz profunda y natural era mucho más alta de lo que estaba acostumbrado. "No tengo un televisor en mi habitación y te gusta el ruido de fondo."

Wooseok se echó a reír, sus ojos sonrientes le hacían olvidar lo que le preocupaba, incluso si tenía un gran motivo para preocuparse. "No necesito ruido de fondo."

"¿Estás seguro?" Chilló Hangyul, agarrando sus manos. Su boca se abrió en una amplia sonrisa infantil. "Quiero decir, dijiste que no te gusta molestar a los vecinos."

"Sí, _mis vecinos_ ," bromeó Wooseok. "Molestar a los tuyos sería como marcar mi territorio."

Estaba bromeando, pero algo sobre eso hizo que las cejas de Hangyul se alzaran. ¿Seok posesivo? ¿En esta economía? Tal vez debería llevarlo a su habitación, pensó. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no es una buena idea, pero no tenía excusas y estaba perdiendo su convicción.

Wooseok envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y puso mala cara. "¿No me quieres?"

Hangyul se atragantó. "¡No! No, te quiero."

"Bien," Wooseok lo acompañó hacia atrás. "No me hagas llevarte allí."

Se rió nerviosamente. "Ni siquiera sabes dónde está."

"Es un apartamento," rodó los ojos. "No es que haya demasiados lugares para esconderse."

Hangyul le dirigió una sonrisa forzada y cuadrada porque deseaba desesperadamente que sí hubiera más lugares para esconderse. Miró la puerta de su habitación por encima del hombro de Wooseok y tragó saliva. Esto era todo. Así iba a terminar su relación. No en un fuego abrasador, sino en el sonido de Wooseok corriendo hacia las colinas tan rápido como podía para alejarse de lo que los esperaba al otro lado.

"Hey," dijo, con la voz atrapada en su garganta. "Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Era bajo y desesperado. Él lo sabía, pero esperaba que tal vez tener las palabras en el fondo de la mente de Wooseok fuera lo que lo salvaría.

Wooseok lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy nervioso, supongo," dijo sin dejar rastro de mentira.

Esbozó una sonrisa brillante y le dio un casto y tranquilizador beso. "¡No lo estés! Pero no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras hacer... "

Hangyul sacudió la cabeza. Respiró hondo y condujo a Wooseok a su habitación. Tal vez él no se daría cuenta.

Tropezaron dentro de la habitación, con besos descoordinados y el ansioso tirón de la ropa que los terminaría en pedazos esparcidos por el suelo una vez que llegaran a la cama si todo salía de acuerdo con el plan que estaba elaborando a medida que avanzaba. Condujo a Wooseok, manteniéndolo distraído y feliz, pero su mente estaba divagando por sí sola mientras trataba de planificar cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Rezaba que Wooseok no se dé cuenta.

"¿No vas a encender la luz?" Dijo Wooseok mientras tropezaban con sus propios pies en la oscuridad.

"No," dijo. “Quiero intentar hacer cosas en la oscuridad por una vez. Podemos fingir que somos dos piratas gay perdidos en el mar."

"¡¿Qué?!" se rió, perdiendo el aliento por reírse tan fuerte. "¿Gay _qué_ en _dónde?_ "

"Sí, amigo," Hangyul gruñó en su cuello, tratando de ser sexy y esquivo, pero fallando en el proceso. "¡Yar, busca un mapa del tesoro para tu botín!"

Wooseok aulló y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el pecho. "¡No!"

"¿Por qué no?" Se rió, muriendo por dentro por lo que acababa de decir.

"Ya no estoy de humor," se quejó Wooseok. Hangyul sintió que se daba la vuelta y se iba dramáticamente y suspiró aliviado al saber que eso significaba que probablemente podría terminar la noche en la sala de estar, pero luego escuchó una pelea cuando su novio tropezó en la oscuridad. "Maldita sea, ¿dónde está la luz aquí?"

Hangyul estaba a punto de gritar para detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Wooseok golpeó la pared hasta que encontró el interruptor y las luces se encendieron y dejó escapar un jadeo audible que hizo que el corazón de Hangyul se hundiera.

Wooseok miró alrededor de su habitación con la mandíbula caída y con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos que Hangyul quería cubrir con sus manos lo más rápido que pudo.

"Puedo explicarlo," Hangyul se acercó con cautela.

"Tú…"

"Wooseok..."

 _"¡¿Tienes una cama de auto de carreras?!"_ Gritó de asombro.

"¡Escucha, no es lo que piensas!"

"Esto es tan-" dijo Wooseok causando que él hiciera una mueca. "Increíble."

"¿Es tan _qué_ "

Wooseok se arrastró emocionado hacia la estantería de seis niveles que contenía la colección de autos de carreras de Hangyul. "Oh Dios."

Los ojos de Hangyul se abrieron en mitad confusión y mitad deleite.

"¿Puedo sostener uno?" Susurró.

"¡Si! ¡Seguro! Los frágiles están en fundas,” dijo, mientras caminaba para pararse junto a él, aún sin saber cómo manejar su entusiasmo.

Wooseok extendió las manos y levantó con cuidado un modelo de automóvil negro con rayas amarillas de carreras pintadas a los lados. Lo inclinó en sus manos, dejando que las pequeñas ruedas de goma golpearan contra su cuerpo como un niño pequeño que aprende cómo funciona un juguete nuevo.

"¿Quieres jugar con uno?" Dijo Hangyul en voz baja, probando su suerte.

Wooseok lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Podemos?"

Animado por el hecho de que su hermoso y maravilloso novio aún no había gritado y escapado, Hangyul se apresuró hacia un contenedor de plástico gigante lleno de ruedas y otros autos de juguete. Lo deslizó por el suelo y abrió la tapa, dejando al descubierto su propio tesoro personal. Wooseok jadeó y volvió a colocar suavemente el modelo de automóvil en el estante antes de unirse a él en el piso frente al contenedor.

"¡Hay muchos!"

"Los he estado coleccionando desde siempre," dijo Hangyul mientras se rascaba la cabeza, todavía un poco cohibido.

"Wow, esto es increíble," dijo, sus ojos escaneando el contenido. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaban estas cosas?"

"No pensé que saldrías conmigo si lo supieras," admitió.

"No es como si coleccionaras cabezas de muñecas," se rió Wooseok. "No lo haces, ¿verdad?"

Hangyul cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "No hay cabezas de muñecas."

"Bien," aplaudió antes de bajar la voz en un susurro. "¿Cómo jugamos con ellos?"

"¡Ah! Bien, ten un poco de paciencia aquí,” dijo, cauteloso. "Pero tenemos que construir una pista..."

Wooseok asintió, sus ojos aún abiertos y curiosos.

Hangyul se arrodilló hacia el otro contenedor escondido debajo de una pila de mantas dobladas. Dejó las mantas en la cama roja de auto de carreras que Wooseok probablemente ahogaría si descubriera cuánto le costó antes de deslizar el balde hacia él. Sacó de la tapa para revelar docenas de piezas de pistas de cada forma y tipo junto con rampas, lanzadores cinéticos y bucles. Podrían cubrir todo su apartamento en pistas de carreras si quisieran.

Wooseok dejó escapar un suspiro, absorbiéndolo todo. Hangyul tragó de nuevo, preguntándose si era demasiado. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o decirle que no tenían que volverse locos con esto, Wooseok ya estaba buscando en la caja las piezas que necesitaba solo y Hangyul estaba abrumado con la sensación de lo afortunado que era de tenerlo.

Pasaron un par de horas colocando trozos de pista alrededor de su departamento. La experiencia en autos de carrera de Hangyul los ayudó a determinar dónde necesitaban poner los refuerzos y las rampas para que los autos siguieran funcionando por más tiempo y el ojo creativo de Wooseok los ayudó a crear patrones geniales en el piso que seguramente reflejaban la Noche estrellada de Van Gogh, olvidando por completo a lo que iban a hacer en el apartamento en primer lugar.

Wooseok se había puesto unos de los pantalones de chándal de Hangyul y una camiseta vieja para no raspar su ropa arrastrándose y aunque eran prácticamente de la misma altura, aún así su ropa lo tragaba, haciéndolo parecer más pequeño de lo que era mientras jugaba con los autos de Hangyul.

Fue el mejor día de su vida.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, le dio a Wooseok el honor de lanzar el primer auto, que estaba tan emocionado que prácticamente saltaba de punta a punta.

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Wooseok, sosteniendo el pequeño auto negro con franjas amarillas de carreras que se veían exactamente como el que estaba el estante.

"¡Hazlo! Tenemos que asegurarnos de que funcione,” dijo, reteniendo la sonrisa más grande.

Wooseok se arrastró hacia la mesa, colocó el auto en el arranque y pasó el dedo sobre la palanca.

"¿Listo?" Wooseok dijo, prácticamente vibrando.

"Listo."


End file.
